Life in the Parallel Universe
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Inspired by the episode Parallel Universe. Did you ever wonder what it was like there? Davenport made references to 'his Leo'. Did you ever want to know what 'his Leo' was like? Well, here it is!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

LEO-

Leo Dooley sighed as he stared at the blank test lying on his desk. He scanned the page carefully before letting out a sigh. Yep, he knew every answer. Surprise surprise. He glanced up at the clock. Only a minute had passed since the test had started. He looked around the room, not wanting to start the test. He hated having to get some of the answers wrong. You see, don't tell anyone but Leo was bionic. He pretty much knew everything. But, of course, he had to hide it. So, he was forced to dumb everything down. He kept his grades at about straight Bs, with the occasional A or C. It kind of sucked sometimes. Sometimes he just wanted to be able to show how smart he was.

However, Leo knew that would be a bad idea. Unless he wanted government agents swarming him. He knew he would be reported instantly. The kids here were jerks. Some more than others. Such as the Hendersons. They were a strange family. He had never quite understood them. Turning slightly to face them, he studied them. The oldest was annoying, but was a lot better than the other two. He was very deep and philosophical. He had a million questions, most of which were very strange. His name was Adam. He had slicked back brown hair and normally wore fake glasses. You know, the type that were classified as "hipster glasses". He usually carried a notepad which he was constantly scribbling in. Right now, Adam was eying the test, a slight smile on his face. He was a straight A student, and clearly was about to ace the thing. He tapped his pen on the edge of the desk a few times before writing the answers down slowly, taking his time.

Then Leo turned to Adam's jock of a younger brother. Chase. His hair was spiked and a light brown color. He was wearing a light blue football jersey, like always. He was the star of the football team, and probably the most popular guy in school. However, he was an idiot. He never knew what was going on, and on top of that, he mean as a snake. Leo did his best to avoid him.

Currently, Chase was looking at his test, a blank stare adorning his face. His eyes were wide, and he was biting his lip. He slyly looked up from the test and peered at Adam's. He began copying his answers, which caused Leo to sigh. Adam fidgeted to let Chase see his paper.

Finally, Leo averted his gaze towards their sister, Bree. She had silky caramel and brown hair that lay a little below her shoulders. Her outfit was clearly designer, and a disgusting shade of pink. It matched her eyeshadow and lipstick. Not to mention her attitude. She was rude, snobby, conceited, shallow and, just like Chase, not very smart. She was also, like Chase, very mean. The one time Leo had spoken to her, she had the same bratty attitude towards him as she did everyone else. She had a way of making someone feel terrible about themselves. Her test lay blank and abandoned on her desk. She had completely given up and had whipped out her compact. She was smiling and pursing her lips at her reflection. She looked so vain. Which of course, she was. They tell you not to judge a book by its cover, but with Bree, there wasn't much more than the cover. It didn't go any deeper. What you saw was what you got.

Leo shook his head and glanced back at his test. Shrugging, he jotted down all the right answers, then calculated how many he had to get wrong. There were fifty questions so… Seven. He flipped the page and erased a few answers. He made sure they were close, so it seemed like something he would get wrong. His math teacher was completely sure he had potential, so if he wrote something ridiculous, he would get in trouble. It was a delicate balance but such was life.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Leo got up quickly. Dropping his paper on his math teacher's desk, he rushed out of the door, wanting to get to his next class before the Hendersons. He wasn't scared of them, he just preferred to avoid them. Unfortunately, while he was on his way to English, he wasn't paying attention. As he walked through the hallways, his mind was elsewhere. He stared into space, trying to clear Bree's sneer and Chase's smirk out of his head. He was so deep in thought that he ran right into someone. He winced as the person crumpled to the ground and he stayed standing. He couldn't help it. He had super strength as well as super smarts.

He bent down. "Are you okay?" He asked the person.

They looked up, anger written in every feature. Leo cringed. Chase. "Am I okay? A loser just ran into me! Why don't you watch where you're going, nerd?"

"Chase-" Leo began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now the loser thinks he knows me!" Chase said, his voice drenched with sarcasm. "Isn't that cute?"

"Cute is such a subjective term. Why do we define things with words such as 'cute'? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So something that is 'cute' to one person can be described as utterly hideous to the other. Really, who decides what is 'cute'?" Adam began, being philosophical as always.

Chase rolled his eyes. Bree chomped on her gum for a second before shrugging. "I think we should go to the mall." She suggested.

"No." Chase shot her down quickly, not giving it a second thought. "Anyways, maybe this loser should get out of our face, huh?" He jeered.

Leo tried to defuse the bomb. "I'm not trying to cause any problems, Chase. Please, just back off. I don't want really don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, because you're gonna get some." Chase cracked his knuckles, a smirk on his face.

"Make sure to ruin the outfit too. I mean, cargo pants? My gosh, it's not the nineties! And look at that jacket! Plaid like that has to be illegal in at least fifty-five states." Bree commented snidely.

Adam simply scribbled something down in his little book. He looked slightly bored, but at the same time as if he had just discovered something.

"Listen Chase, I wouldn't suggest punching me." Leo muttered, knowing that as soon as he would struck, problems would ensue.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Really. Why is that?"

"Because... FREEZE." Leo heard the rush of time slowing down. Frankly, it made his head hurt. He shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts. He glanced around at everyone in the hallway who had ceased moving. He turned his gaze to the clock. "Reverse, five minutes." He instructed. Immediately, everything around him began moving in reverse quickly. He smiled as the Hendersons rapidly walked away, backwards. "I love bionics..." He muttered. "Some of those upgrades mom gives me are amazing."

After about a minute, he heard a quick whoosh, letting him know time was back to normal. He checked his watch. He had two minutes before Chase showed up. He rushed to class, making sure to watch where he was going. He was not going to put his secret at stake again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Here's chapter two, tell me what you think!**

DONALD

Donald Davenport stared sadly at the clock. Trying not to fidget, he sat on a hard wooden stool. He glanced around. He was surrounded by hundreds of amazing inventions. And yet, he was not allowed to touch any of them. He wasn't even allowed to leave the uncomfortable seat he had been provided. He was forced to sit all day, gaping at the steel walls and astounding inventions. You see, Donald had the incredible misfortune, er, privilege, of being Tasha Dooley's lab assistant. She was a strict boss, and treated him more like a naughty child, or a bad pet. He was grateful for the opportunity to be near an inventor of her status, but at the same time, he hated his life. He was so pathetic he was excited by stoplights. The only time he actually came near actual sunlight was when he got to pick up Tasha's son, Leo, from school.

He turned to the elevator. It was so tempting to go up, but Tasha had strict rules. No leaving the lab when she wasn't home. If he were caught upstairs, she would take away his bathroom breaks. He didn't want to risk it. But at the same time, he knew Tasha wouldn't be home for three hours. So, going against his good judgment, he crept over to the elevator. Pressing the button, he waited patiently. He felt guilty for breaking her trust, but at the same time, he needed to get out of the lab.

The elevator reached the basement and let out a small ding. Donald jumped, not used to any sort of noise. He tiptoed into the elevator, feeling a slight adrenaline rush. Arriving at the first floor, he let out a giggle, like a school girl. He left the elevator and peered around.

He walked over to the window and stared outside. The sky was a cloudy gray, dark shadows present. He could tell it was going to rain soon, probably within ten minutes. Donald loved the rain. It was beautiful in such a different way then the sun. It looked so poetic. It wasn't bright and happy, showing him how wonderful everything he was missing was. It showed a darker side to the world he wanted to be a part of. It mirrored how he felt. The rain brought relief to the world, but was also a burden. That was how he felt about his job. He needed it, but at the same time was frequently inconvenienced by it.

He suddenly heard the crack of thunder ringing through the valley. He grinned as the rain began falling. After about four minutes of watching the rain, he sighed. It was time to pick Leo up. He snatched the keys off the counter and headed outside. He loved picking Leo up, but hated to interrupt one of the few minutes of serenity he got.

Getting into the only car Tasha would let him use, the mini-van, he began driving to the school that Leo attended. He was thrilled by every person he encountered, every traffic sign he came across. When he finally reached the school, he parked and left the safety of the car.

"Leo!" He beamed at the sight of the little teenager heading towards him.

"Hey, Donald." Leo greeted.

"What's wrong?" He noticed Leo's grim expression and knew something had happened. Leo shrugged.

"I had to use time warp again." He mumbled.

His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"They happened." Leo gestured towards three kids that were standing by their lockers. There was a snotty looking girl, a jock of a boy, and a boy that kept jotting things down in a little book.

"What'd they do?"

"The jock, Chase, almost hit me. And you know that would've caused me to go into self-defense mode, and I probably would've destroyed him." He said nonchalantly.

"But you time-warped before that could happen."

"Yeah, now come on, let's go. Before they come over here."

Donald nodded, and began ushering Leo out of the door, not wanting to get involved with those kids.

"Hey, it's the street light guy!" Chase yelled, a huge smile on his face.

Leo grimaced. "Here we go."

"Wow. I have never seen an outfit so hideous. Ever. He looks like he lives under a rock." Bree remarked, wrinkling her nose.

Leo chuckled a bit at that. "Try dark room." He said quietly.

Donald blushed a shade of bright red, embarrassed that even Leo found it funny. "Come on, Leo, we should be going."

"Leo... Oh, you're Principal Perry's pet!" Chase exclaimed, making the connection.

"Yeah, so?" Donald noticed how Leo tensed up a little, as if nervous that the time leap hadn't erased all memories.

"You're the reason I got detention last month." He growled, his gaze darkening.

"Oh yeah." He seemed to breathe a silent sigh of relief. "You told Terry that her roller-skating buddy was stupid." He recalled.

Chase nodded. "Yeah. Which, he was. Because he was you! Ha!"

Leo shook his head, seemingly embarrassed by the brute boy's attempt to insult him. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"You scared? Because you should be! I'm going to hit you so hard, your brains are going to come out your ears!"

Leo just raised his eyebrows. Though he obviously could've pointed out that that was physically impossible, he kept quiet.

Donald watched him for a second before something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a very nervous looking boy. He stood a ways back, wringing his hands. He was rocking back and forth on his heels. He was wearing a argyle sweater-vest and black slacks. Donald turned to look directly at him. He seemed familiar somehow. Something about his face.

"Where have I seen him before..." Donald muttered.

Chase averted his attention from Leo to Donald. "What?" He followed the man's gaze to the trembling boy. "Oh looky here! Our favorite geek!"

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh no." He squeaked.

"Are you seriously still wearing sweater-vests? Those haven't been in for... Okay, those were NEVER in." Bree chimed in, a disgust in her expression.

Leo spotted the boy as well. Pity flashed across his face. He cleared his throat, doing his best to keep Chase from torturing the other boy. "So, I believe you were about to beat me up?" He tried.

"Yeah, well, now I'm not." Chase spun away from Leo and began walking towards his unlucky new victim. "Hey bud. Miss me?"

The boy's eyes widened. "H-Hi Chase..."

Adam and Bree also began advancing, but in a less threatening way. Adam was still writing things in his little book, and Bree was kind of skipping.

Donald stared at Leo. "I have to help him..." Leo whispered to his mom's lab assistant.

Donald shook his head. "But you can't use-"

"Relax. I'll be fine." Leo began walking towards the Hendersons. They had cornered the other nerdy boy.

"C-C-Come on, Chase... P-Please not the face!" The boy begged, throwing his arms in front of his face as a defense mechanism.

Leo stepped in right as Chase raised his fist. He grabbed the older boy's elbow, causing him to spin around.

"What are you doing? Back off."

"No." Leo cast his gaze to the other boy and mouthed, 'Run.' Donald watched as the boy quickly scampered over to where he was standing.

"Oh no..." He moaned. "They're going to destroy him..."

Donald laughed uneasily. "Trust me. Don't worry about him. Uh... What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Marcus." He rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "And that's Leo, right? Tasha Dooley's son."

"Yeah, he-" They were interrupted by Chase.

"Listen, runt." He boomed at Leo. "Why don't you just back off?"

Leo shook his head. "How about I don't?" Then he took a deep breath and stomped his foot. All of a sudden, you could almost see a slight shiver in the ground. It quaked under the Hendersons' feet and before Donald could say a word, they fainted. Leo dusted off his hands and walked over to his waiting audience.

"Leo..." Donald hissed.

"W-What just happened?" Marcus stuttered.

Leo grinned and pulled a small item out of his pocket. "Stink bomb. Dropped it on the ground in front of them."

Donald narrowed his eyes, knowing that wasn't the truth. Leo had gotten Earthquake Boots last week. They could cause the ground to tremble just enough to make someone lose consciousness.

Of course, Marcus was none the wiser. He nodded, impressed. "Nice! I never could've stood up to them."

"Yeah, well. They're just bullies. Arrogant, snobby, philosophical bullies. They pick on kids to make themselves feel better. They're vicious." Marcus chuckled nervously and glanced away before sighing. "Yeah... They're my cousins."


End file.
